TDI in the Eyes of Geoff and Bridgette
by HattedFarie149
Summary: This is Total Drama Island in the eyes of Geoff and Bridgette. In the story, there are parts where I'm telling the story, and parts where Geoff and Bridgette are telling the story. Enjoy! R
1. Chapter 1

If this seems different from the shows, it's because I changed it around. ENJOY! =D

Geoff's POV

I saw Bridgette walk onto the dock, and just couldn't resist the urge to jump up and say hi.

"Hey! I'm Geoff"

"What's up?" Bridgette said with a smile.

Her surfboard almost knocked some guy's heads off as she turned to look at me. Then, she turned back to face some girl named Beth who said hi, too.

"Hi! I'm Beth"

"Hey"

"Ok. We've all met surfer girl. Can we get on with the show now?" Heather said, as she squeezed out her hair.

Bridgette stood next to me. I smiled at her. She smiled back while blushing.

Bridgette's POV

I just walked onto the island; surfboard in hand, when this guy named Geoff came up to me and said:

"Hey! I'm Geoff"

"What's up?" I asked

I thought it was really sweet of him to give me such a nice welcome.

I stood next to him. He smiled at me, and I smiled back. I blushed, thinking I should get to know him more.

He is so sweet.

After all the rest of the campers got introduced, it was time to divide into 2 teams

Bridgette's POV

Once I heard we were all going to be split into 2 teams, I knew that me and Geoff would probably be on different teams.

I felt kind of sad.

The first team was the Screaming Gophers, made up of:

Gwen, Trent, Owen, Lashawna, Justin, Heather, Lindsay, Noah, Cody, Katie, Beth

Once I didn't hear Geoff's name, I looked at him for so long, and so hard, I barely heard Chris talk. But once he said Geoff's name, I snapped out of it, because he said my name next. I smiled. =)

Geoff's POV

It was time to split up into 2 teams. Bridge and I wouldn't be on the same team. I just knew.

I felt sad.

He called off the first team's names:

Gwen, Trent, Owen, Lashawna, Justin, Heather, Lindsay, Noah, Cody, Katie, Beth

I puzzled once he didn't say mine or Bridgette's name. I looked at her so hard, that once Chris called my name, I _almost_ jumped. Then I heard Bridgette's name called after my name. I smiled on the outside, but on the inside, I was throwing the biggest party of my life.

After the campers got settled into their cabins, they went to the mess hall. I can't say all the campers ate the "food", and I can't blame them. Chris said the first challenge will be in an hour.

An hour later

The campers were standing at the edge of a cliff.

Will Geoff and Bridgette jump off the cliff? Will Geoff mess it up with Bridgette? Find out on the next episode of Total Drama Island!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, everybody! I'm SO sorry it took me a while to update, it's just with the holidays, I've been really busy. Anyway, thanks to GxYu5598 for the ideas, prettyandpink2 for always being there, and Elly for helping me out. Thankz!! ENJOY!**

**I DO NOT OWN TDI OR ANYTHING! =(**

Bridgette's POV

I looked down the cliff, now knowing that the challenge was to jump off the cliff, even without Chris saying it.

I was hoping he would say the Screaming Gophers will go first, but once I heard the Killer Bass will go first, I had this gut churning feeling in my stomach.

"Oh, wow. So who wants to go first?" I said, hoping someone would volunteer.

"Ladies first" Duncan said, looking at me.

"Fine. I'll go first. It's just an insane cliff dive into shark infested waters." I closed my eyes. Then I dove in. I didn't open my eyes until I hit the water, and came back up to breath.

I knew I hit the safe zone when I heard Geoff yell.

"Woo-Hoo! Good job, Bridgette!"

I was glad I was too far away far for anyone to see me blush.

Geoff's POV

I looked down the edge of the cliff.

Once I heard Chris say the Killer Bass will go first, I froze where I stood. I wasn't going to jump first. But once I heard Duncan insist Bridgette to go first, I almost did jump first.

I was about to stop Bridgette, when she jumped.

I watched her go down, then hit the water. She landed in the safe zone! I was so happy for her! And so was everyone else! We all cheered, and I yelled.

"Woo-Hoo! Good job, Bridgette!"

I was about to jump, when Tyler beat me to it.

Bridgette's POV

I saw Tyler jump and land on a buoy. He did manage to get in the safe zone though.

So once he got on the boat, I helped him out.

"I think I broke my leg," Tyler said, getting on the boat.

I felt his leg and knew it was just a bruise.

"It's just a bruise," I said, not noticing Geoff get on the boat.

"You're going to be fine, if you try not to do that again, OK?" I said, now noticing Geoff.

Geoff's POV

I jumped after Tyler, and landed in the safe zone. I got on the boat to go back to the beach.

The boat could only hold 3. So in this case, just Bridgette, me, and Tyler.

So, I got on, and noticed Bridgette there, and wanted to say something. So, I did.

"Wow, that's cool how you know medical stuff like that. Where did you learn?"

Bridgette smiled and answered my question.

"At a hospital in California. They had classes there, and I took them"

"Oh, that's cool. You know you look like a really hot nurse I saw once when you do medical stuff," I said while smiling, but frowned when I realized what I said.

She looked at me with wide eyes. I'm actually surprised she even said something back to me.

"OK……."she lifted an eyebrow while saying it.

Bridgette walked off the boat, then I slapped myself on the head, and walked slowly off too.

Bridgette's POV

"Geoff said I looked like a REALLY hot nurse he saw once! Who does he like better, the nurse, or me? I know Geoff was trying, but try to say the right things," I thought this stuff in my head as I was watching the rest off the team jump. Except DJ and Courtney. They chickened out.

When the other team was going, I saw LaShawna throw Heather into the water.

I looked over and saw Geoff mimicking LaShawna and Heather.

We both laughed SO hard! The thought of what happened before didn't even cross my mind until we stopped laughing.

I forgave him. And I forgave myself for being so mean to him in my head.

Geoff's POV

I watched the rest of the team jump. Except DJ and Courtney.

As I watched the other team jump, LaShawna threw Heather in the water!

I thought that Bridgette would forgive me if I did something funny. So I mimicked LaShawna and Heather.

We both laughed SO hard! It was just like a party! Just being around Bridgette is a party.

**Everyone on the Screaming Gophers jumped except Beth.**

**Now all the teams had to do was build a hot tub.**

**The Screaming Gophers built a better hot tub, so they won, and the Killer Bass lost.**

**Now, the Killer Bass are at the campfire.**

Geoff's POV

Chris was talking about how marshmallows represent life and if you don't get one you go home.

Once I saw Bridgette look at me, I did a hanging imitation, tipped my hat, and winked at her.

She laughed.

Dude, she's got the best laugh. =D

Bridgette's POV

I was bored because Chris was saying something, so I looked at Geoff.

Geoff did a hanging imitation, tipped his hat, and winked at me with a smile on his face.

I laughed.

He is so cute, makes me laugh, and is my type. He's awesome.

I just love his smile. =D

**Ezekiel got voted off, and the campers went to bed.**

**That chapter was SO sweet, right?**

**What's next for the campers on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I AM SORRY!!!!! I've been bust with a lot of things, and kind of forgot I had an account on Fan Fiction. But just the other day I remembered, and I missed it. So, here I am! Expect to see the 4****th**** chapter tomorrow or later today. Please Comment (if it's a bad comment, I don't want people swearing at me. It's rude. But I will accept criticism because it helps me become a better writer.) Thanks!**

_All the campers woke up by a loud microphone. They got dressed and went outside. Chris told them they had to run around the lake, and report back to the mess hall._

Geoff's POV

Around the lake wasn't that bad. For _very_ athletic people.

I ran fast anyway.

I was like the 3rd there! Bridgette was like the 7th. We are so awesome!

And when I got there, I wasn't even tired! Okay, maybe I was panting a bit, but I was still 3rd.

Bridgette's POV

"_So what Chris? I run 2 times that every day before I surf!" _That's what I wanted to say, but didn't.

I ran, well I jogged, but I was like, the 7th there.

I saw Geoff and sat across from him and next to Courtney.

Courtney and I are friends now. We have the same personality, but she is more uptight, and I'm more carefree.

But, anyway, once everyone got back Chris showed all of us this HUGE table of food! I almost drooled!

Geoff's POV

"Wow, dude! Real food! Not that kind of stuff we've been eating," I said to DJ.

"Yeah, I know! I think I'm gonna cry!" DJ said.

"Me, too!"

"Babies," Heather said to us as we looked at the food adoringly.

_So all the campers ate the food and when they were done, Chris announced the fist challenge._

_An Awake-A-Thon._

Geoff's POV

Dude, I'm already tired! But since I have parties all the time, I've had my experiences with staying up.

This could be easy.

Bridgette's POV

An awake-a-thon! I'm not the person who usually stays up, but since I'm not that tired, I might as well do it.

_24 hours later_

Bridgette's POV

I was almost asleep when Chris announced the 24 hour mark.

From what Courtney and Gwen say, I fell asleep on Geoff's lap and DJ and Duncan gave him thumbs up.

Geoff's POV

It was the 24 hour mark, and I wasn't even tired!

So dude, get this; I was just laying against a log, when I felt pressure on my lap. I looked down, and Bridgette was asleep! On my lap!

DJ and Duncan gave me thumbs up. I would have given them one too, but if I moved, Bridgette would wake up. So I just stayed where I was, and smiled.

_It's down to the last 9, when Chris made Chef dress up as a ballerina and fly sleepy sparkles in the campers' faces._

Geoff's POV

I got tired when Chef did that weird sparkly thing that makes you sleepy.

I took Bridgette off my lap, and fell asleep next to her.

As it got sunny, I woke up. I looked at Bridgette to make sure she was still asleep. She was, but she was squinting; so I took off my hat, and put it on her. Then, I fell back to sleep.

Bridgette's POV

I woke up with a hat on my head. I looked next to me and there was Geoff, without a hat.

I got up to go to my cabin, and on my way I bumped into Gwen.

"Is that Geoff's hat?" Gwen asked with a huge smile on her face.

I realized I kept it on since I didn't want to disturb Geoff.

"Oh, ah, no," I said, trying to hide his hat behind my back.

Gwen just smiled even more.

"What? I woke up and it was on my head! Geoff must have put it on my head when I was sleeping!" I exclaimed, wondering if that was what happened.

"Okay, you don't have to freak out. It's not that you like him."  
"I don't!" I said, with a worried look on my face.

"I never said you did. Bye!" Then she walked away.

"Bye," I said under my breath. Then I took his hat and walked to my cabin. Once I was in there, I went to my bunk, and hid the hat under my pillow.

Geoff's POV

I woke up with Bridgette and my hat gone.

I got up to see where Bridgette went with my hat. So I went to her cabin, but only Courtney was there. I was about to leave unnoticed but Courtney lifted her head from her notebook.

"What are you doing in the girls' cabin?!" She yelled.

"OH, um, looking for Bridgette. You don't know where she is, do you?"

"Probably in the washroom."

"Thanks." Then I darted out of there as fast as you can say "DUCK!"

I felt kind of weird walking around without my hat; but luckily I found Bridgette once she walked out of the washroom.

"Hey," I said, trying to act casual.

"Hey. Thanks for lending me your hat."

"No problem babe. The sun was in your eyes, and it always helps me," I said with a smile.

Bridgette's POV

He smiled at me. Then I remembered: I still have his hat.

"Oh, I almost forgot! I have your hat! Here follow me."

He followed me until we got to my bunk. I pulled his hat out from under my pillow and gave it to him.

"Here you go."

"Oh. Uh, thanks!"

Then Eva came in, and starts tearing the cabin apart.

We ran out thinking the same thing: Eva has anger management issues.

_Eva tore the cabins apart thinking that she lost her MP3 player. She didn't lose it; Heather took it._

_Eva was voted off that night._

**Will Geoff and Bridgette get closer? Will one of them get hurt? And will I become a better host? Find out next time on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Told ya I'd post soon! I kept my promise! Please R&R! Love ya (joking)!**

_All the campers woke up and went into the Mess Hall. Everyone was SOO tired; even the people who fell asleep first._

Geoff's POV

I went into the Mass Hall thinking that I was going to be the only one tired.

I was so wrong

Everyone was tired; probably because Harold snored all night. It was so loud, that I bet the girls heard it!

I saw Bridgette and sat next to her.

Bridgette's POV

I was so tired from yesterdays challenge.

So, everyone went into the Mess Hall and tried to eat, but I don't think everyone did. Everyone was either too tired, or too disgusted by the food.

Chris then came in and made it worse than usual.

"You guys look tired!"

"Harold snored all night," Courtney said.

Chris then looked at Duncan.

"Wow! Four nights with no sleep! How much are you hurting?"

"You wanna find out?!" Duncan said as a threat to Chris.

Everyone knowing Duncan hid under the tables immediately.

"Okay. Just chill," Chris said.

Geoff's POV

Duncan scared everyone, so we hid under the tables, even though Duncan threatened Chris, not us.

Once everyone was sitting in their seats, and Duncan was trying to fall asleep again, Chris told us the bad news.

"Your challenge will be in 10 minutes."

_10 minutes later_

Bridgette's POV

Chris put us in this big glass cage for us to play dodge ball.

I love this game! But I'm not good at it. So if I go out there, I'll make a huge fool of myself. But I'll go out there if I'm needed.

Geoff's POV

Woo-Hoo! Dodge ball! I love dodge ball! I'm better at throwing than dodging though.

"Geoff! Try to hit me," Chris said, then threw me a dodge ball.

This was my time to shine in front of Bridgette. I could see her looking at me with her smile.

I threw it, Chris took another ball and my ball hit that ball, and it hit Lindsay in the face.

"You were supposed to dodge!" Chris told Lindsay.

"Aw. Right," Lindsay said, rubbing her head.

Bridgette's POV

Chris gave Geoff a dodge ball and told him to try to hit him.

I knew Geoff could do it. I just knew it.

Geoff threw the ball, Chris blocked the ball, and Lindsay got hit with the ball.

Ouch! That had to hurt!

Me and Geoff sat the first one out.

The team lost.

We were both in the second one.

I got hit in the face with a ball. I heard Geoff call my name, but then he got hit in the face too.

Geoff's POV

I saw Bridgette get hit in the face, so I yelled her name and started running for her, but then I got hit in the face with a ball, too. I guess I should pay more attention.

Bridgette's POV

I opened my eyes the second I fell to the floor.

I saw Geoff on the floor, so I got up and ran over to him.

He was okay except for the bruise on his cheek.

Once he saw me he smiled and pretended like nothing happened to him.

"Are you okay?" Geoff asked.

"I'm fine. You?"

"Just right."

"Really? What about that bruise on your cheek?"  
"Oh. It's nothing."

"You should sit the next one out," I said.

"So should you."

"I'm fine; You're not."

"If you're not sitting out, I'm not sitting out."

"Geoff, you need to sit out. You have a bruised cheek. I'll go see if Courtney will let you sit out next time."

"But….." Geoff started.

"No."

I didn't even listen to his protesting. He's hurt! I can't let him play.

I told Courtney and she said 'fine, as long as when we need him, he'll be ready'. That's all I needed.

_The Killer Bass team kept losing, so they had a team huddle to talk it over._

Geoff's POV

I was standing next to Courtney, who was standing next to Bridgette.

So, I put my hand on Courtney's back, but then I felt another hand on my hand.

It was Bridgette's.

She took her hand off my hand, looked away, and blushed.

I just smiled at her.

She then looked at me, smiled, and put her hand back on my hand.

She is _SO_ hot.

Bridgette's POV

I was next to Courtney who was next to Geoff.

I put my hand on (I thought was Courtney's back) Geoff's hand.

I took my hand off his hand, looked away, and blushed.

All I saw was his perfect smile on at the corner of my eye.

I couldn't take it. I smiled, and put my hand back on his hand.

I just hope Courtney never noticed.

_The team decided to wake Duncan up (Death Music). Duncan coached the team and made them win! The Screaming Gophers lost, and sent home-Noah! Waaaah! Bye-Bye Noah!_

**Will Geoff or Bridgette get embarrassed? Will I figure out what else to ask you guys? Find out next time on Total Drama Island!**


End file.
